Boredom Games
by Marree
Summary: Okay, here's my little lure to make you read and review. Whoever reviews this story goes on my author alert (if you're not already on...) so come read and review!


Boredom Games  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. How did I get the idea? These  
are games my friends and I still play when we're bored.   
======  
  
Quistis sat down in the Dorm's living room and stared at the ceiling.  
Before long Zell came in.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" He looked up. Quistis looked at him and giggled.  
  
"Made you look."  
  
"Man! I always fall for that!"  
  
"Its cause you're a chicken-wuss. You bored too?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Zell laid down on the floor near her and looked up at the  
ceiling too. Before long Seifer and Selphie walked in, discussing   
anagrams of their names.  
  
"Seifer, you're 'A Miss Aery Elf' or 'A Misery Self A' or..." Selphie  
bopped around in Seifer's face.  
  
"Dammit, I don't wanna hear how interesting my name can be!" Seifer  
tried to swat her and she ducked.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say 'A Miss Aery Elf.'" She skipped around him.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up!" He swung and missed again.  
  
"You sure have bad aim 'A Miss Aery Elf.'"  
  
"Shut up 'I'll Tip It's Theme!'" Seifer chased her to where Quistis   
and Zell were, where she promptly tripped over Zell.  
  
"See A Miss Aery Elf, I knew you could do it! Sorry Zell!" Selphie  
smiled at him.  
  
"Medic." Zell squinted his eyes, but still stared up. Seifer looked  
and so did Selphie.  
  
"What are you lookin at?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Gotcha!!!" Quistis and Zell shouted. Seifer groaned.  
  
"I expect that from a Chicken-Wuss Quistis, but not from you." Seifer  
sat down next to her. "So who we gonna trick next?" Quistis shrugged  
and continued looking up. So the four of them sat there staring at the  
ceiling, when Squall and Rinoa walked in arguing.  
  
"You're always working!"  
  
"Because I have a life! I'm Commander!"  
  
"Big wup, hey, what're you guys looking at?" Rinoa walked over to the  
group and stared up.  
  
"Another victim!" Zell said as he laughed maniacly.  
  
"Cool! I like that game. Squall, come play too!" Squall backed away  
and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah right." He walked off. Of course, soon Irvine walked in. He   
looked at all of them.  
  
"If you think I'll fall for that, you all have to be pretty dorky."  
Selphie sat up and glared at him.  
  
"Phoo, you wrecked our fun. Now what'll we play?" She crossed her   
arms. Rinoa pulled out a long loop of string.   
  
"How 'bout a group game of cat's cradle?" She pulled out the string  
and started to set it up, when Zell and Irvine both snatched it away   
from her.  
  
"Let go of it Dumb Cowboy Brat! I wanna start!"  
  
"Yeah, bull Chicken-Wuss, you'll only mess it up!"  
  
Seifer started laughing hysterically as the two got tangled up. Selphie  
tapped Irvine's shoulder after a few minutes.  
  
"Humor me, try to pull your hands away from Zell's." Irvine, always  
wanting to please a lady, tried... and made a horrifying discovery.  
  
"They're stuck together!" Quistis said, while trying to supress   
giggles.   
  
"NO $@#% SHERLOCK!" Zell said as he tried to get away, tangling   
himself only more.  
  
"HEY! YOU JUST INSULTED QUISTIS!" Seifer put his arm around her. "I  
WAS gonna use my gunblade to cut the two of you apart, but now you   
can stay stuck together forever for all I care." Quistis stuck out   
her tongue at them. Irvine and Zell looked at each other.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Selphie giggled. "You two will have to sleep and eat together you   
realize." Rinoa raised her finger.  
  
"And don't forget they'll have to shower together too!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAIIIEEE! This is cruel and inhuman punishment. I demand  
an attorney!" Irvine said, while trying to pull free. Zell however,   
had another idea. Not a smarter idea, but another idea...  
  
"Maybe if I knaw my hand off... I don't really need my left hand..."  
  
"So now we need a new game..." Selphie looked around. "I have an idea!  
Have any of you ever played 'This is a What?'"   
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah, when I was like three I'll Tip It's Theme."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Selphie, I'm stuck to Zell for the rest of his life, there are more  
important things."  
  
"What do you mean the rest of my life? Are you gonna bump me off?   
Just wait till I get my hands free I'll punch your lights out."  
  
"Yeah, sure. A man with a gun versus a man with his fists. Hmmm, now  
who would win..."  
  
"Okay, we'll play that then! I'll start and pass to Quistis, she'll  
pass to Seifer, he'll pass to Rinoa, she'll pass to Zell, or Irvine,  
depends on if she can find a free hand, and they'll pass to me!" They  
made an odd shaped circle and started.  
  
"This is a scrunch." Selphie pulled a scrunchi off her wrist.  
  
"A what?" Quistis said.  
  
"A scrunch."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A scrunch."  
  
"Oh, a scrunch." Seifer looked at the two off them.   
  
"There is no way I'm playing this retard game."  
  
"Come on A Miss Aery Elf!" Selphie whined. Seifer shook his head.  
  
"Meanie." Rinoa sighed. "Well, what do you suggest."  
  
"Strip Poker?" Seifer smiled. Quistis hit his arm.   
  
"Nice try." She looked at Zell and Irvine. "You two have been   
awfully quiet..."  
  
"Trying to work together, only the Butthead can't follow orders!"   
Irvine tugged at one end of the string.  
  
"Its SUPPOSED to be a team effort you Dingus, so quit pulling."  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow! That's my skin! You're tearing my skin off Dork!"  
Rinoa and Selphie giggled, while Rinoa shook her head. Quistis looked  
at Seifer.  
  
"Come on, let them go."  
  
"But they're more fun this way! And they're safer! Hey, lets play   
Telephone!" Seifer quickly changed the subject while he watched the  
two struggle. "I'll start!" He leaned close to Quistis's ear and   
whispered. "The Cowboy and Chicken-Wuss will fall in love and live  
happily ever after." Quistis laughed and jokingly hit his arm, then  
leaned over to Selphie.  
  
"Cowboy and Chicken-Wuss fall in love and live happily ever after."  
Selphie smiled and exchanged a happy look with Seifer and Quistis. She  
turned to Rinoa.  
  
"Cow and Chicken fall in lava and live happily ever after." Rinoa  
looked at her oddly, then at Seifer and Quistis, they urged her  
on and she moved over to Zell.  
  
"Cow and Chicken fall in lava and escape, then live happily ever   
after." Zell, while still tugging on his hands, whispered to Irvine.  
  
"Cow and Chicken fell in lava and escaped, then watched Happily Ever  
After." Irvine looked at him.  
  
"So Irvine, what did you hear? Quistis asked.  
  
"Cow and Chicken fell in lava and escaped, then rented Happily Ever   
After." Irvine looked around. "Not even close, right?"  
  
Yeah, it was..." Seifer started, when an announcement started.  
  
"This is Squall. Monster attack. Everyone report to the Main   
Entrance!"   
  
"We gotta move! Lets go!" Everyone except Zell and Irvine ran off.  
Irvine started to run, while Zell fought to stand up.  
  
"Slow down! Slow down!"  
  
"Aw, get your knees up Zell! You run like a girl!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
"You know Zell, this is your fault!"  
  
"Mine?!?!"  
  
"If you had just let me start the game!"  
  
"I had it first!"  
  
"And Seifer would have cut us loose if you hadn't insulted Quistis!"  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
======  
  
[the real end]  



End file.
